The Wizard
by Icka M. Chif
Summary: [Slight AU] When Kuroba Kaito was young, his Father taught him Magic...


Warnings for Slight AU, bit of drama.  
  
The Wizard  
  
By Icka! M. Chif  
  
When Kuroba Kaito was a small child, his Father taught him Magic.  
  
How to make things appear and disappear into thin air, to grow flowers from nothing, how to move objects without touching them and all sorts of interesting tricks.   
  
And then when small chubby hands grew coordinated and nimble, his Father taught him Sleight of Hand.  
  
For the best place to hide magical abilities was in plain sight, right?  
  
It was a wonderful secret between Father and Son, something that no one else could do. Something that not even the beloved woman in their lives knew.  
  
Then Kuroba Toichi died and Kuroba Kaito forgot about the first kind of Magic.  
  
What good was practicing something that no one else could do if it couldn't even save his Father's life?  
  
So Kuroba Kaito grew up practicing sleight of hand and stage magic, the knowledge of any other way of doing things fading from his mind.  
  
Then one day, eight years after Kuroba Toichi faded away, Kuroba Kaito found his Father's secret. That he wasn't just a Magician and a Father, that he was a Thief as well.  
  
And so he donned his Father's mantle, taking up the crusade and becoming his Father's Ghost.  
  
Fitting for a Phantom Thief.  
  
As he did so, small, barely noticeable things began to happen. A gust of wind at just the right time. Something he needed in a pinch just randomly appearing. Mother Nature herself seemingly loaning him a hand.  
  
The strangest case of Luck he had ever experienced.  
  
He didn't give much thought to it, caught up in the rush of new experiences and heady emotions.   
  
Until one day he noticed that during a heist that the jewel he was reaching for and he -knew- he was too far away to grab somehow leapt into his hand during a game of 'Dog-Pile on the Bandit' with the police.  
  
He checked the jewel later, but couldn't figure out how it happened. But it hovered in the back of his mind, a vague sense of unease that he poked at occasionally.   
  
Of course, since his attention was drawn towards it, nothing out of the ordinary happened for a while.  
  
It wasn't until he had all but forgotten about it that it started back up again.   
  
A bit too frequently to be casually dismissed.   
  
But he couldn't quite control it, or summon it at will. Staring at a pencil and willing it to move wielded nothing but a headache. So he ignored it for the most part and chalked it up to luck and his over-active imagination.   
  
This continued for a while.  
  
Until the day his hang glider was shot off his back by the man who murdered his Father. The shock that his Father had died in an accident had been enough that he hadn't dodged the bullet that struck him in the chest.   
  
And he had fallen.   
  
He thought he was going to die.  
  
As he fell, he could hear his Father's words in his ear, a memory of a long forgotten voice coaching a once small boy how do Magic.   
  
He never impacted with the street.  
  
Following his Father's words, he remembered. He remembered how to make things appear and disappear into thin air like a circus trick. How to grow flowers from nothing, just like the ones he had been giving Aoko for years without thinking about how he did it. All the interesting tricks.   
  
Including how to move objects without touching them.  
  
His decent slowed as he remembered, his breathing slow and easy, as if meditating as he floated as lightly as a feather down towards the earth.   
  
His eyes were open when he finally touched down, feeling more complete, more -whole- than he had in years.   
  
Then his chest throbbed, informing him that not only was he bruised, but it hurt like heck.   
  
He took a moment for a small breather, it wouldn't do for the small cuts that the gold fittings on the Blue Birthday had caused to bleed into his shirt and jacket, before launching back into the fray, discovering the secret of the stone he was to search for, the mad escape from both the gangsters and police and performing Aoko's birthday present.  
  
After which, the adrenaline rush had fade and he had barely made it home before he collapsing into bed and sleeping straight through the next twenty-four hours.  
  
Utilizing Magic took energy, even more so when one hadn't done it for several years.  
  
He practiced after that, building on what he knew until he was as comfortable with this Magic as he was Sleight of Hand. It wasn't intended for use during heists as a thief or for stage magic, because that would be cheating.   
  
But as a private secret, a bond between Father and Son.  
  
Just another slight something that set him apart from everyone else.  
  
Or so he thought...  
  
-fin-  
  
Hm... there's at least 1-2 more parts in this AU, both of which were started months ago and never finished. Heh. ^^;;  
  
Next should be Aoko (who is not a Wizard), followed by Hakuba and we -never- know with the Sorceress Akako, she just decides to show up sometimes. ~_~  
  
Inspired by Kaitou Kid being called 'The Wizard' in the Detective Conan art book, and the Voices have been poinging for months over the idea of Kaito being a telekinetic sort.  
  
But to our thinking, He's more of a Mage than a Wizard, because Wizards tend to need a focus (wand, gem, amulet, spell, etc) to make things work, and he just needs to concentrate a bit.  
  
Kaito: This is not the thief you are looking for.  
  
Hakuba: Knock it off, Kuroba. I can see you just fine.  
  
Kaito: Dammit, the Jedi Mind Trick fails again... 


End file.
